Convicto
by shoujolovesUSUK
Summary: Yao es apresado por un crimen que no cometio. Adentro, su compañero de celda es un joven ingles que pasa borracho pero se cree un caballero. Adentro tendran que pasarla juntos, pero Yao no siempre estara protegido. Vocabuario, punk!iggy, rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D Les traigo una nueva fic :3 Ya se que tengo un monton mas que no he actualizado en siglos .-. pero no me maten ewe. Estoy actualizando todas :D exepto un corazon que conquistar, esa ya se fue a la mierda (?)**

**Y bien, este es un nuevo proyecto que espero les guste, tiene un poco de Iggychu mas adelante.**

**Warning menciones de sexo y violacion, vocabulario y punk!iggy (?) o algo asi.**

* * *

"!No, aru! ¡Yo soy inocente, aru! ¡Lo juro, aru!"

"Sí, claro, bombón. Todos aquí son inocentes." Rió con malicia el oficial mientras arrojaba al joven chino a la celda, encerrándolo con llave en la oscura prisión. "Espero te diviertas, primor. Hace mucho que no llega carne fresca. Quizás hasta yo venga a divertirme un rato."

"!Pero, aru, yo soy inocente de verdad! ¡Exijo un abogado, aru! ¡No… no puedo quedarme aquí, aru! ¡Yo no hice nada, aru!"

El chino observó con desesperanza como el oficial marchaba en dirección contraria, alejándose de él. Una lágrima rodó silenciosa por su mejilla mientras se desplomaba e el piso, de rodillas. "Todo esto es un error, aru…"

Yao se abrazó fuertemente las piernas, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, intentando tranquilizarse. Todo había sido un gran malentendido. Uno de esos momentos cuando estas en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Yao era un joven inmigrante de China, y vivía humildemente en un apartamento que compartía con sus demás hermanos. Cuando llegó del trabajo esa noche, se había cometido un asesinato en su piso. Los policías rodeaban el apartamento, y un chino sin documentos es igual a problemas. Al final, como no habían sospechosos, decidieron que lo más fácil sería culparlo a él. Intentó reprimir unas lágrimas mientras se hundía en el desconsuelo. Esto no podía pasarle a él. El era el mayor de sus hermanos, y tenía que ver por todos. Sin él, ¿Quién les llevaría el pan a la mesa?

"Hey, preciosa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estaba llena la cárcel de mujeres y te trajeron para acá?" Yao alzó la mirada, buscando la voz que le había hablado. Recién entonces notaba que entre las sombras, sentado más allá, había un hombre, sosteniendo una botella en la mano, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de ojeras. El hombre se levantó, rompiendo violentamente la botella contra el piso y acercándose a él. "¿Y tú que hiciste, amor? ¿Eras prostituta o algo? Porque tienes cara de serlo…" Se acercó más a él, poniéndole una mano en el rostro.

Yao abrió los ojos, intimidado, mientras intentaba desesperadamente alejarse de aquel hombre. "S-suéltame, aru… o si no…!"

"¿O si no que? ¿Llamaras a la policía?" Rió con sorna mientras obligaba al chino a mirarlo "Estas en la cárcel, cariño."

Yao fue obligado a contemplar el rostro de aquel hombre. Tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado, los ojos verdes, las cejas gruesas. Tenía un par de cicatrices en el rostro y cuerpo. Yao estaba seguro que de haber sido un hombre cualquiera en la calle, lo hubiera encontrado muy atractivo. Aun así, su olor a alcohol y aspecto descuidado hacían que Yao quisiera alejarse lo más posible de él. El hombre estaba obviamente borracho.

"Pero yo no hice nada."

El hombre volvió reír, esta vez amargamente, mientras le soltaba el rostro y se sentaba frente a él de piernas cruzadas. "Todos dicen eso."

"Pero es verdad, aru. No se que hago aquí, aru."

"¿Aru?" el hombre sentado en frente de él alzo una ceja confundido, pero no le prestó mucha atención. "Escucha, primor. No importa como llegaste aquí ni quien eres. Lo que importa es que estas en una maldita cárcel, y que no volverás a ver la luz del sol al menos en un par de años, si tienes suerte."

Yao hizo silencio, pensando sobre su desgracia. Le habían dicho que en caso de buena conducta podrían disminuir su pena a solo 5 años. Aun así, todo era tan injusto.

"¿Eres prostituta?"

Las palabras del otro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. "No, aru." Frunció el ceño confundido. "No puedo serlo porque soy hombre, aru."

"¿Hombre? ¿Quieres decir que tienes una salchicha ahí abajo?" el rubio observó con incredulidad la entrepierna del chino, alzando una ceja. "Como sea, pareces una chica. ¿Sabías?"

"Ya me lo habían dicho, aru." El chino se mordió el labio, recordando como en su adolescencia había atravesado por una breve etapa de travestismo de la cual prefería no hablar.

"¿Y te habían dicho que eres muy guapa?" el desconocido puso una mano en el muslo del chino, haciendo que este temblara un poco.

"¿Q-qué haces, aru?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que retiraba la mano. "Mejor preparate. Debes ya saber que lo hacen a los afeminaditos como tú en la prisión, ¿no?"

Yao abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo que su sangre se helaba lentamente. Había estado tan preocupado en probar su inocencia, tan preocupado de ver por sus hermanos que no había pensado en eso. Intentó balbucear alguna respuesta coherente pero el rubio lo interrumpió, susurrándole en el oído despacio. "Los violan." Yao sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

"Hey, Kirkland… ¿parece que te tocó el recién llegado, da?"

"Esto no es asunto tuyo, Braginski." Gruñó el rubio al preso que le hablaba de la celda de enfrente, mostrando una sonrisa.

"No me hables así, Kirkland. Sabes bien de lo que soy capaz…" De repente la mirada de aquel hombre cambió completamente, volviéndose fría y asesina. "Da, con tal de que me dejes… probar, no habrá problema. Aunque es una pena… me hubiera gustado darle la bienvenida personalmente…"

"Metete en tus asuntos, Braginski. ¿No tienes alguna persona a quien torturar por ahí cerca?"

"Da." Sonrió ampliamente. "Justo en eso estaba ahorita. ¿Conoces al albino de la otra celda? Es sumamente estrecho. Nos vemos, Kirkland." Y sin más aquel hombre volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad de su celda.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, mientras se alborotaba el ya desordenado cabello. "Ese es Braginski." Señaló la celda de enfrente. "Condenado a cadena perpetúa por asesinato, violación, tortura, extorsión, lavado de dinero… Básicamente un bueno para nada que fue delatado por uno de sus empleados domésticos a los cuales extorsionaba. Creo que se llamaba Toris. El chico ahora vive huyendo, con miedo de que Braginski salga por venganza. Pero todos sabemos que ese maldito se pudrirá en la cárcel, al igual que muchos."

"No me da buena espina, aru…"

"Claro que no. Era uno de los más buscados. Creo que incluso pertenecía a algún tipo de mafia Rusia o algo así. Mi nombre es Kirkland, por cierto. Arthur Kirkland. Aunque aquí es como una norma llamarse por el apellido. Así que dime Kirkland no más."

"Wang Yao. Soy chino, aru. Así que mi apellido sería Wang, aru."

"Un placer, princesa." Sonrió arrogantemente el inglés mientras le daba la mano. Un gesto un tanto caballeroso para alguien que estaba en prisión.

Yao estaba agradecido de que su compañero de celda fuera ese hombre. Conversando con él había logrado calmarse un poco, y se sentía un tanto más seguro a su alrededor. A pesar de su vocabulario y general apariencia, no había intentado herirlo hasta ahora o aprovecharse de él, así que no debía ser tan malo. Lo que llevaba a Yao a preguntarse…

"¿Y tú, por qué estas aquí, aru? Si es que puedo saber, aru."

"Por perturbar la paz publica, tenencia de sustancias ilícitas y manejar en estado etílico." Rió estruendosamente, como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo. "Eso y por violarme a un par de putas. Aunque no fue mi culpa, claro. Si hubieras visto como andaban vestidas tú también lo hubieras hecho…" se volteó a tientas mientras buscaba algo en el suelo. Cuando lo encontró, se dio media vuelta sosteniendo una botella. "¿Bebes?" Le dio un largo sorbo a la botella, acercándosela. "Un oficial aquí es amigo mio, me trae unas cuantas cada semana. Aunque nunca es suficiente, claro."

Yao negó con la cabeza. "Yo no bebo, aru."

"Como quieras." El rubio se encogió de hombros, terminándose la botella rápidamente, arrojándola en una esquina. "¿Y bien, Wang Yao? Dime, ¿Ya lo has hecho?"

El chino se tiñó rápidamente de rojo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. "Eso es personal, aru."

"Aquí nada es personal, cielo." Hizó una pausa, mirándolo a los ojos. "Dime, ¿te han follado ya?"

Yao no se puso más rojo porque no podía. "!Claro que no, aru! ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy, aru?"

Arthur alzó las manos de manera defensiva. "Solo te digo la verdad, nena. Con ese rostro de muñeca y curvas delicadas no vas a durar ni una semana con ese culo aun virgen. Todos los presos aquí quieren una cosa, sexo. (Bueno, esa es la segunda cosa que quieren. La primera es libertad, pero me entiendes, ¿no?) A veces lo hacen entre ellos, pero después de un tiempo se cansan y quieren algo nuevo. Y tú les caes como anillo al dedo, cielo. Si no fuera porque soy derecho, creeme que ya te hubiera cogido aquí mismo, pero yo soy macho y no me meto con hombres… ni siquiera con hombres que parecen nenas. Y tú creeme que lo pareces. Por el momento, piensa en mi como tu guía, ¿si? Yo te diré todo lo que hay que saber sobre este lugar. Comenzando por mañana. Mañana en el desayuno…será tu bienvenida. Seguro que todos querrán cogerte en ese instante, así que mejor muéstrales que tienes bolas o no podrás sentarte en una semana, ¿entendido? "

Yao escuchó con alarma cada una de las palabras del rubio, entrando casi en estado de pánico. "¡No lo permitiré, aru!" se puso de pie, cerrando los puños con fuerza. Aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de hacerse en sus pantalones.

"Así se habla, viejo. Cuéntame como te deshaces de 40 fortachones tu solo."

"!Aru! ¿Q-quieres decir que no me ayudaras, aru?"

"Soy tu guía, no tu puta hada madrina. ¿Si? Y si no lo logras rápido, quizás y hasta me uno al festín." Sonrió socarronamente mientras se levantaba, tambaleándose. "Y ahora vete a dormir que seguro necesitas tu sueño de belleza, princesa. A la cama." Y sin más, el rubio caminó hasta la litera que había al otro extremo, y se lanzó al colchón de abajo. "Descansa, cielo. Lo necesitaras."

* * *

**Primer capi :D les gusto?**

**nos vemos~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**No he recibido reviews TAT tan mala escritora soy? D:**

**Warning en este capitulo por rape lemon :D (?)**

* * *

Yao no durmió esa noche. Estaba demasiado preocupado, pensando en lo que Arthur le había dicho. Abajo suyo escuchaba a aquel rubio roncar con fuerza, susurrando algún insulto de vez en cuando. Suspiró pesadamente, mientras se cubría el rostro con un brazo. "Aiya…aru…Tiene que haber una forma de largarme de aquí, aru." Sacó de su bolsillo una foto de él con sus hermanos. En la foto salían los cinco. Kiku con el rostro serio, un poco más alejado de los otros. Kiku era el mayor después de Yao. Mei Mei abrazaba a Xian. Mei Mei le seguía a Kiku, y Xian era el menor de todos. Y yong salía trepándosele a Yao por la pierna. Yong era el intermedio entre Xian y Mei Mei, recién había cumplido 18.

El chino sonrió observando la fotografía. Yong solía sacarlo de quicio, pero era un buen chico a pesar de todo (tenía una extraña manía de tocar mucho a la gente). Incluso recordaba una vez, cuando era más pequeño, que le había regalado unas rosas por el día de la madre.

"_!Feliz día de la madre, aniki!"_

"_!Pero yo no soy tu madre, aru!"_

"_!Pero eres mi aniki, daze! " el menor se le tiró encima, tocándole el pecho con ambas manos._

"_!Aiya! ¡Suéltame, pequeño mocoso, aru!"_

"_!Pero si tú eres todo mio, daze!" _

"_!No me pellizques ahí, aru…! Duele, aru…"_

La litera donde dormía era incomoda y estrecha. Las sabanas estaban sucias de líquidos y cosas que Yao no quería ni saber que eran. Incluso sentía que le estaba dando algún tipo de alergia. Si tan solo tuviera sus peluches ahí… Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en eso. A pesar de tener ya 24 años, Yao disfrutaba de las cosas lindas y suaves como peluches y pandas, y peluches de panda.

Yao era en si, bastante femenino. Su cabello era negro y sedoso, y solía llevarlo recogido en coletas, ya que era bastante largo. Era delgado y no tenía musculatura. Era bastante débil y su estatura era menor que el promedio. Su piel era clara y sensible, suave como fina porcelana, al igual que sus manos, que no revelaban todo el trabajo que este ejercía. Sus facciones eran delicadas y sus labios era finos y aterciopelados. Sus ojos eran grandes y profundos, de color miel atigrado. Incluso tenía los agujeros para los aretes, ya que en su juventud había cometido un par de locuras. Su rostro resplandecía, y siempre mostraba una sonrisa jovial. Era prácticamente lampiño en todo el cuerpo, e incluso solía depilarse y hacerse las uñas de vez en cuando.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, era como su cuerpo, a pesar de ser masculino, había desarrollado unas hermosas curvas y amplias caderas que lo hacían lucir, efectivamente, como una mujer. No había forma de que pudiera luchar contra alguien y ganarle luciendo así. Su apariencia era extremadamente frágil. "Estoy perdido, aru…" Se volteó hacía el otro lado, apretando las piernas contra el pecho, disfrutando de las ultimas horas de virginidad que le quedaban.

* * *

"Arriba, princesita, ya levantate."

El rubio pateó con fuerza la litera, haciendo que Yao se despertara abruptamente.. "Aiya…aru ¿Qué te sucede, Arthur, aru? Si ni siquiera ha amanecido… Deben ser las 6 recién, aru."

"Kirkland. No nos llamamos de esa forma tan tierna aquí." Le corrigió de mal ánimo. "Y ya mueve tu trasero de princesa que es hora de desayunar." El rubio bostezó mientras cogía una botella a medio acabar del piso y la terminaba. "Los guardias deberían venir a llevarnos en cualquier momento."

El chino se sentó en la cama, bajando aun algo adormilado. "Baño, aru…" murmuró mientras se restregaba los ojos y bostezaba.

"Ahí está… Aunque seguro te espantas al verlo." Rió mientras se asomaba entre los barrotes de la puerta, esperando a que los llevaran a comer. "Oigan, ¡Imbéciles! ¿Qué no ven la hora? ¡Ya sáquennos de esta pocilga que me muero de hambre!" Para Arthur era prácticamente un hobby crear escándalos cada vez que le era posible.

Yao suspiró y fue al baño, que realmente era mas como una letrina y urinario al mismo tiempo. No había ducha. Ni lavabo. Ni papel higiénico. Ni nada. "Llamare a un abogado, aru." Dijo resignado mientras se bajaba el pantalón y orinaba.

"¿Quién lo diría? En verdad tienes una salchicha, no lo creería de no haberlo visto." El rubio se paró en la puerta de brazos cruzados, observando al chino orinar.

"!Aiya! ¡No mires, aru!"

"Tsk. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Vas a morir por qué te vi el pene?" rodó los ojos. "Ni siquiera me interesa. Cuando sea una vagina llamame de nuevo y quizás me interese." se dio media vuelta, a tiempo de que llegaban los oficiales a abrirles la puerta.

"!Muévanse, buenos para nada!" gritó uno de ellos mientras los esposaba. Yao alcanzó a subirse el pantalón antes de ser esposado también y llevado violentamente por aquellos hombres.

El momento había llegado.

"Oye, tú ¿Y mi cerveza? Dile al inútil de Hans que ya no tengo cerveza… ¡Necesito más cerveza!" Murmuró Arthur divertido mientras era llevado también hacia el comedor, a lado de Yao.

Mientras avanzaban por largos pasillos, el corazón de Yao latía más rápidamente, prácticamente resonándole en los oídos. Sabía que sería presa fácil. Había ya escuchado incontables historias sobre la prisión. Ninguna terminaba bien. Tragó saliva cuando se encontró al pie de las puertas dobles. "!Adentro!" gritó unos de los oficiales, empujando a Yao y Arthur en el comedor.

El comedor no era mas que un montón de mesas puestas juntas es un espacio pequeño donde a duras penas cabían 50 personas. Pero Yao no dio mucha importancia a ver los detalles de la estancia. Estaba paralizado. A penas entró, Yao fue recibido por las hambrientas miradas de decenas y decenas de hombres.

"¿Pero que tenemos aquí?" Un hombre de acento francés se le acercó, tomándolo violentamente de la cintura, apegándolo a su cuerpo. "¿Estas perdida, gatita?" Le acarició la mejilla mientras se lo comía con la mirada. "¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?" Sonrió maliciosamente al ver como el chino temblaba levemente, en silencio.

"Aru… Ya dejame en paz, por favor, aru."

"!Dijo 'por favor'!" se burlaron todos en la sala, acercándose aun más a él. Rodeándolo. "La nenita, dijo 'por favor'. ¿Crees que estas en tus clases de baile o algo?" Un joven de cabello rojo se le acerco, mirándolo despectivamente. "Así que tu eres el nuevo. Parece que vamos a poder divertirnos hoy, chicos." Sonrió maliciosamente, mientras apartaba al francés, y aprisionaba a Yao contra su cuerpo. "¿Quién quiere ir primero?" Tomó a Yao de la barbilla, besándolo a la fuerza, introduciendo su lengua sin ningún recato.

Yao abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras intentaba alejar al hombre con todas sus fuerzas. No era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, claro. Pero la forma en que ese hombre lo hacía era completamente asquerosa. Podía sentir su repulsiva saliva intercambiando la propia. Le producía nauseas sentir la lengua de aquel sujeto jugando con la propia. Cerró los labios con fuerza, impidiéndole seguir. "!No me toques, aru!" Yao logró soltarse al fin de su agarre, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo, le estampó una fuerte cachetada. "Te lo mereces, aru."

El pelirrojo se agarró la enrojecida mejilla con toda tranquilidad. "Agárrenlo."

Como en comando, al menos una decena de hombres lo cercaron. "¿Q-que piensan hacerme, aru?" Yao empezaba a sentir el miedo. Podía ver como todos esos hombres lo comían con la mirada. Podía ver sus ojos llenos de lujuria mientras se acercaban a él, incluso algunos ya tenían los pantalones a la rodilla, y se tocaban, preparándose para lo que seguiría.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, fue arrojado contra una mesa, y fue sujetado de pies y manos, impidiendo sus movimientos. Intentó aflojarse de los hombres que lo aprisionaban, pero le doblaban en tamaño. "Me las… pagaran, aru." Volteó la mirada, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar con una mezcla de miedo y repulsión y vergüenza.

"Chupa." El mismo hombre de cabellos rojos de hace un instante apareció, bajándose el pantalón y forzando su miembro en la boca del chino. "Mhh..!" Yao no podía ni siquiera gritar. El miembro de aquel hombre sabía horrible, y estaba golpeando el fondo de su paladar. Era tan grande…

"Yo quiero que le des un poco de amor, a ton frere." El hombre con acento francés de hace poco, tomó la mano del chino, obligándolo a masturbarlo. "Mon Dieu… es todo un experto…" El francés soltó un gemido, mientras el de cabellos rojos seguía fallándole la boca rápidamente. Yao forcejeó de nuevo, haciendo desesperados intentos por aflojarse, huir de ahí.

"Vamos, hazlo bien. ¡Hazlo como la puta que eres!" gritó el pelirrojo, moviendo con mas fuerza sus caderas, haciendo que Yao prácticamente se atragantara con su miembro. Sentía ganas de vomitar, le estaba faltando el aire. Aquel constante movimiento en su boca, golpeando contra el fondo de su paladar le estaba causando nauseas. Tenía ganas de gritar. Incluso unas lágrimas empezaban a escapar de sus ojos, haciéndolo lucir aun más indefenso.

No vio quien, pero sintió como tiraban de sus pantalones, revelando toda su hombría a los curiosos que lo observaban cual perros en celo. Intentó cubrirse, cerrar las piernas, pero estaba fuertemente aprisionado. "Debe ser la salchicha más pequeña que he visto en mi vida." Se burló uno de ellos mientras tomaba el miembro del chino y empezaba a acariciarlo. "Es toda una ternura, ¿no?" Masturbándolo con más ganas.

Yao cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se sentía tan humillado. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera estaba duro. Con los ojos a medio abrir logró distinguir a Arthur, sentado en una mesa con las piernas cruzadas, observando muy tranquilo el espectáculo mientras se servía el desayuno. "Bastardo, aru. ¡Ayudame, aru!" pensó el chino, mientras la marejada de hombres aun se encontraban a su alrededor, obligándolo a hacer todo tipo de cochinadas.

"Yo quiero ir primero." Un hombre de cabello albino, se acercó con los pantalones abajo. Sus ojos eran rojos, carmesí, y resplandecían como los de un animal nocturno. El chino sintió con asco como aquel hombre se subía en la mesa y rozaba su erección peligrosamente contra su entrada. Varias lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, y se resignó a lo que iba a pasar. Realmente iban a violarlo. De uno en uno. Pronto tendría el semen de todo el mundo adentro de él.

"¿Qué pasa aquí, da?" Braginski, el hombre de quien Arthur le había hablado ayer, apareció de pronto, mostrando una mirada amenazadora que su aparente sonrisa no lograba encubrir. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, incluso dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, soltando a Yao de repente. Yao cayó al suelo de rodillas, tomando desesperadas bocanadas de aire por la boca ahora que podía respirar. Se sentía tan aliviado.

"¿Estás bien, Yao Yao?" Braginski se acercó a él, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, aru?"

"Tengo mis fuentes." Sonrió, y luego se volteó hacia los demás. "¿Les dije que podían 'recibir' al nuevo en mi ausencia?" los miró asesinamente. "Yao es mio. No quiero que le pongan una mano encima. ¿Entendido?"

Todos asintieron levemente, mientras se alejaban y volvían a sus mesas a tomar el desayuno y seguir con sus vidas. Aun así, Yao podía sentir la mirada de todos aun encima de él.

"Te sentarás en mi mesa." Sin más, cogió al chino de la cintura y se la llevó al hombro, hasta una mesa al final de todas las demás, donde lo sentó en una de las sillas.

Yao estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero entonces recordó que ese era un hombre peligroso, y que lo más inteligente sería ganarse su confianza, o al menos agradecerle. Después de todo él lo había salvado. "Gracias por… ayudarme, aru." Dijo bajito, apartando la mirada.

"No hay problema." Sonrió el otro al mismo tiempo que empezaba a comer de su plato algo que Yao no podía identificar. Parecía como una sopa cruda y con los ingredientes equivocados. Yao apartó su plato. No pensaba comer eso.

"Si no comes lo lamentaras." Dijo Braginski, acercándole de nuevo el plato. "No es tan malo, te acostumbras a la semana." Aclaró al ver la cara de repulsión del chino. "Además deberías comer más. Te ves tan frágil, Yao Yao. Eres como la muñeca más pequeña de la matryoshka."

"Pero se ve asqueroso, aru."

"Sirven cosas peores que esto, asi que mejor disfrutalo, Yao."

El chino tomó la cuchara, pero no se la llevó a la boca. Tenía una curiosidad.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste, aru?"

El otro sonrió ampliamente. Oh oh. Eso no era algo bueno, nunca lo era. "¿No creerás que lo hice gratis, o si?" Un toque de malicia en su mirada.

"¿A que te refieres, aru?"

"Quiero verte en mi celda esta noche. Si alguien de aquí va a cogerte ese tengo que ser yo." Miró a Yao a los ojos fijamente, mostrando que hablaba en serio. "Ya viste lo que casi pasó hoy, ¿no? Yo tengo mucho poder, Yao. Puedo asegurarte que nadie aquí te toque, además de mí. Puedo asegurarte tu seguridad… A cambio solo tienes que venir a mi celda cada vez que te lo pida, ¿da?" Se acercó a el un poco, acariciando su mejilla. "Eres muy bonita, Yao Yao." Y sin más, besó al chino en los labios suavemente, arrancándole un gemido.

Yao no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. Las palabras del otro lo dejaron estupefacto, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió los labios del mayor contra los suyos, besándolo suavemente. Se sentía completamente diferente al beso que aquel pelirrojo le había dado hace poco. Este se sentía tan… bien.

"!De vuelta a las celdas, todos! Su tiempo terminó." En un instante, Yao sintió como Braginski se alejaba, y como un montón de uniformados entraban en tropel, para devolver cada preso a su celda.

"Recuerda lo que dije, Yao Yao. Esta noche en mi celda. Enviare a un oficial a que te lleve. Pero si no lo haces… puede que amanezcas sin cabeza un día. Quien sabe." Sus palabras era más bien una amenaza. Al instante, Braginski fue apresado por un oficial, mientras era llevado a su celda. "Ya conoces el precio, princesa."

* * *

**Dejenme review DXXX Miren q fui buena e hice update pronto uwu**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aiya, aru. No sé que hacer, aru." Yao se sentó en el suelo de su celda, frotándose las sienes con preocupación. Poco a poco iba anocheciendo, y las palabras de Braginski aun resonaban en su cabeza. En solo unas horas vendrían a buscarlo, y lo llevarían con él, para que el otro pudiera… hacerle el amor (Yao prefería usar ese termino, ya que 'follar' –palabra favorita de Arthur- era muy fuerte para él.). Por un lado, tener que acostarse con un hombre no sonaba tan mal como tener que acostarse con una docena. Además, él había prometido darle protección. Era un precio pequeño a cambio de un gran beneficio. Aun así… Se tocó los labios distraídamente, recordando el beso que este le había dado.

Nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera con una mujer. ¿Podría ser que su primera vez fuera con un hombre y siendo el pasivo? Se estremeció un poco, imaginándose la escena. La idea de ser el juguete sexual de Braginski no lo entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Pero no tenía otra opción. Había sido amenazado. Sabía que Braginski era peligroso, lo suficiente como para haber sido condenado a cadena perpetua. Arthur le había dicho que era especialmente conocido por sus métodos de tortura y crueles asesinatos. El hombre tenía sangre fría, y no duraría un segundo en deshacerse de Yao si este resultaba ser una molestia. Suspiró pesadamente, revolviéndose el sedoso cabello. La decisión estaba clara, aunque no quisiera aceptarla.

"Tengo que ir, aru." Murmuró Yao para si mismo.

"¿Así que dejaras que el bastardo de Braginski te de por el culo?" preguntó Arthur distraídamente, mientras salía del 'baño', aun con la bragueta abajo.

"La palabra es 'hacer el amor', aru. !Y tú no me hables, aru!" El chino se cruzó de brazos, echándole una mirada fea al inglés. "Y ya que estamos en esto, súbete el cierre, aru."

El inglés alzó una ceja, efectivamente subiéndose el cierre. "Joder. ¿Estás en tus días, o algo?"

Yao podía sentir su ceja derecha temblar levemente. "No, aru. Los hombres no tenemos 'dias', aru. Sólo estoy sumamente molesto contigo, aru."

Arthur rodó los ojos fastidiado. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui en corcel blanco a rescatar a la damisela de la torre? No soy tu jodida niñera." Bufó.

"Al menos pudiste haber fingido preocupación, aru. Estabas tan… tranquilo, aru…"

"Al menos agradece que no estuviera entre ellos." Repuso el inglés empezando a fastidiarse.

"Lo que sea, aru."

"…"

"…"

¿Sigues enfadado?"

"Por supuesto, aru."

El inglés suspiró pesadamente. "Alright… lo siento, supongo. ¿Feliz? Pero igual no te ayudare en la próxima (No es que te haya ayudado en la primera, pero es un decir, verdad?). Tú…, tienes un problema de actitud, McFly. Tienes que… mostrar un poco de agallas si quieres sobrevivir aquí. ¿Entiendes?" Hizo una pausa, pero el chino mantuvo silencio, así que continuó. "Primero, olvida tus modales de princesa. Come lo que te dan, no te quejes si son rudos contigo. Segundo, tu vocabulario. Menos literatura y diccionarios y por lo que más quiera deja de decir 'aru'. Aprende a insultar, ¡se irreverente! Tercero, tu aspecto. ¿Te peinas todos los días o algo? Debes lucir salvaje, desaseado… Debes lucir rudo (O al menos hacer el intento…hmm). Y cuarto, músculos. Tienes que saber pelear. Si alguien se mete contigo, le rompes la cara. Así de simple."

"Para ti es fácil decirlo, aru."

El inglés hizo una pausa antes de responder lentamente. "¿Crees que para mi es fácil decirlo? ¿Crees que yo escogí desperdiciar años de mi vida en esta maldita prisión del demonio? ¿No pensaste acaso que yo tenía una vida aparte de lo que ves aquí?" La mirada del ingles irradiaba odio y veneno, y algo incluso más letal. Algo que Yao no había visto antes. Tristeza. Melancolía. Arrepentimiento. Rencor. "Yo era alguien. Tenía mis momentos de estupidez, claro (No acabe en prisión por ser un santo). Pero tenía una meta, un sueño. Incluso un… romance. ¿Sabes lo que es perder todo eso? ¿Qué todos te viren la espalda? ¿Crees que yo escogí esto a propósito? ¿O crees que nací en esta puta celda?."

Yao se mordió el labio, nervioso de volver a decir algo inapropiado. "Lo lamento, aru. No pensé… que tú… b-bueno, ya sabes. Lo siento mucho, Arthur, aru."

Arthur lo miró unos segundos. Aun sosteniendo esa mirada fría y amenazadora que hacía que se te helara sangre. "No importa. Ya paso. Y deja de llamarme Arthur." Murmuró alborotándose el cabello y apartando la mirada. "Como sea. Se me ha ocurrido algo. ¿Quieres escuchar, princesa?"

Yao asintió, acercándose un poco más al ingles, que apoyó su espalda contra la pared de piedra, deslizándose hasta caer al suelo con pose desganada. "¿Recuerdas que dije que sería tu guía? Pues intentare que puedas arreglártelas por ti mismo. ¿Entiendes de lo que hablo, primor?" Tomo una botella nueva y bebió casi la mitad de un sorbo, restregándose la boca con la manga del uniforme. "Te voy a enseñar a pelear. Y siéntete de suerte. Yo no ando haciéndole favores por ahí a cada princesita con la que me topo." Lo miró con algo de desdén, evidentemente aun molesto por la escena de hace poco. "¿De acuerdo?" Yao asintió. No creía que sirviera de mucho, pero al menos haría el intento por Arthur. "Ven, parate." El rubio se puso de pie, y el chino lo imitó.

"¿Ahorita?"

"Sí. ¿Tienes problema con eso, primor?"

"N-no, aru." Yao negó con la cabeza, intentando descubrir que era lo el otro estaba planeando exactamente.

"Regla numero uno." Comenzó el otro. "Hacer todo lo que Kirkland diga." Sonrió mientras rodeaba a Yao, fallando un par de veces al pisar, ya que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto. "Ahora, pase varios años de mi vida con gente que se crió en la calle. Y ellos me enseñaron un par de cosas que te servirán. Primero que nada, si estas en un callejón solitario, tú… ¡Abajo!" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yao vio como el puño del ingles viajaba a toda velocidad hacia su rostro, impactándolo con violencia.

"!Aiya! ¿Qué te sucede, aru? ¿Enloqueciste completamente o que, aru?" se quejó el chino adolorido, cogiéndose el rostro. Ciertamente no había visto venir eso. "¿Qué clase de entrenamiento es este, aru? ¿Aprobar o morir en el intento, aru?"

El rubio solamente se echó a reír con fuerza, haciendo un escandalo, ignorando por completo los reclamos del chino. Se las cobraría por haberlo hecho sentir mal. "Reflejos, princesa. Tienes que prever el próximo movimiento y evadirlo o contratacar antes que el imbécil con el que peleas tome la ventaja. Por ejemplo si tienes a alguien en frente de ti, lo más seguro es que… ¡Salta!" Esta vez, el chino salió volando por los aires, después de que el inglés le hiciera una brutal zancadilla.

"!¿Tu entrenamiento incluye matarme en el proceso, aru?" Se sobó las nalgas, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie de nuevo. Arthur sonrió ampliamente, dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro a Yao. Ya se había divertido bastante, así que ahora venía el entrenamiento de verdad. Eso y que sabía que Yao no aguantaría un tercer golpe de esos. "¿Sabes? Creo que esto es demasiado para ti, princesa. Comencemos por algo más sencillo. Al suelo."

Yao obedeció, aunque de mala gana. Aun bastante adolorido y algo molesto.

"Tu rutina de hoy en adelante será… 300 abdominales, 200 zancadillas, 200 flexiones, 200 barras, harás pesas levantándome y practicaras los golpes conmigo. Comienza."

* * *

**Se que este capitulo es mas corto que los anteriores, pero quise incursionar un poco en el pasado de Arthur, y mostrar el otro lado de su personalidad. Aun vienen muchas sorpresas, asi que sigan leyendo porfavor y espero traer update pronto XD.**

**Cualquier idea que tengan, duda o petición, no duden en decírmela :D Adoro leer los reviews y ver como ustedes tiene otros puntos de vista y opiniones e ideas mejores de las que yo había pensado. Incluso las crticas me agradan owo, siempre y cuando sea con respeto :3**

** Siento que a este capi le falta algo, pero me da demasiada paja revisar/reescribir/pensar, asi que ahi se va XD**

** Nos vemos nwn**


	4. Chapter 4

"!Mhh…! Ya no más, por favor, aru…"

"Tú harás lo que te diga, princesa."

"Pero duele, aru…"

"A mi aun me falta… así que ponte en cuatro y continuemos desde donde nos quedamos."

"No, Arthur… ya no más, aru. No puedo…"

"En cuatro." Ordenó el rubio, sentándose encima del chino. Montándolo "¿O es que solo puedes con una ronda?" Sonrió de lado maliciosamente. "Continua, perra."

El chino asintió, y con lágrimas en los ojos continuó con el movimiento de sube y baja. Cada vez que bajaba, soltaba gemidos, y el dolor estaba por hacerlo gritar en cualquier momento. Estaba empapado de sudor y completamente rojo, exhausto. Terminó cayendo de rodillas, sintiendo el peso del ingles encima de él. Sentía que si continuaba iba a romperse.

"!De nuevo!" se quejó el ingles ayudando al chino a levantarse. "Vamos, Yao. No puede ser tan difícil hacer flexiones de pecho en rodillas conmigo encima. Realmente eres una nena."

"¿Crees que no pesas, aru?" se quejó el chino completamente adolorido por el ejercicio y secándose las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su frente. "Además, aru.. No hacía ejercicio desde que me gradué, aru. Y por lo general me saltaba esas clases ya que estaba en el equipo de ajedrez, aru."

"Solo te pedí 2 rondas de 50…" le recordó el británico frunciendo el ceño. "Lo que sea, pasame una cerveza y ve a hacer tus cosas de niñitas. Terminamos." Arthur atrapó la botella que el chino le lanzó y se tendió en su litera boca arriba, lanzándose el alcohol a la boca como si fuera pileta o tiro al blanco.

"Necesito una ducha, aru." Dijo el chino pesadamente al notar su estado después de someterse a la rutina de ejercicios de Arthur. "¿Por qué aquí no hay duchas, aru?" preguntó ajustándose la coleta del cabello.

Arthur rió vagamente, haciendo su deporte favorito: estrellar botellas contra el suelo. Era un suerte que barrieran de vez en cuando. "Veras, princesa. Esa, es una excelente pregunta. Y la respuesta es que hay duchas públicas donde nos llevan una vez a la semana. Aun faltan días para eso, así que te las aguantas, perra."

"¿Eso quiere decir… que tendré que bañarme mientras todos me miran, aru?" El chino estaba escandalizado.

"Yup. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que en prisión nada era privado, primor? Pero tranquilo, después de esta noche con Iván aprenderás a superarlo…" sonrió sombríamente.

"¿Iván?" preguntó Yao confundido.

"Bragisnki." Le aclaró el rubio desinteresadamente.

De repente sintió el peso de la realidad caer pesadamente sobre él.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas, mientras Yao recuperaba el aliento y observaba la sombra de los oficiales cruzar por la pequeña ventanilla con barrotes de su celda. Debian ser las 8 de la noche ya, y Bragisnki podría mandar a buscarlo en cualquier momento. Era como esperar una muerte anunciada. Algo que aunque no te guste no puedes evitar. Como ir al medico o al dentista, pero mil veces peor. Esto se trataba de… bueno. No quería pensar más en aquello, realmente. Aun asi…

"¿Arthur…?" preguntó avergonzado al ingles que estaba a solo segundos de la inconciencia. "¿Qué se siente, aru? ¿Cómo…se hace, aru?"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Follar?" Alzó una ceja extrañado mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

"Sí…eso, aru."

"¿Te has tocado alguna vez? ¿Has visto porno?" El chino negó con la cabeza ante ambas preguntas, haciendo que el ingles se rascara la cabeza perplejo. "¿Qué mierda hiciste en toda tu puta adolescencia? ¿Estudiar?"

"De hecho, si aru… Fui el mejor promedio, aru."

"¿Y nunca sentiste ganas de tocártelo? ¿De metérselo a una zorra? ¿No tuviste novia o algo por el estilo?" Esta vez Arthur ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver como el chino negaba con la cabeza.

"En esa época… tenía otros asuntos en mente, aru." Recordando con un rubor como solía salir a las discotecas vestido de mujer con sus amigos, pero era demasiado tímido como para hablar con alguien, así que regresaba a casa virgen y sobrio, pero con terrible dolor de pies al sacarse los tacones. Además, nunca le habían interesado mucho las mujeres.

"Bien. Aunque aun no puedo creer que nunca te hayas hecho una buena paja, pero bien, es tu vida, cielo." Se revolvió el cabello mientras hacía una pausa. Yao había notado ese habito que el rubio tenía de alborotarse el peinado cuando estaba pensando, y que alzaba las cejas para demostrar incredulidad. Sonrió un poco sin poder evitar pensar que era muy atractivo, a pesar de todo. "Ya que tu vida sexual ha sido carente, por no decir…nula y decepcionante. Te hablare de mis experiencias." Sonrió ampliamente, como un veterano de guerra a punto de contar su más grande enfrentamiento en batalla. "Recuerdo la primera chica que me folle…." Los siguientes 30 minutos pasaron en explicaciones bastante detalladas de todas y cada una de las mujeres que Arthur había follado, con detalles explícitos de cada posición utilizada.

"Y por eso amo mi pene." Fue lo que dijo al terminar su relato que poco tenía que ver con lo que Yao le había preguntado.

"Me alegro que… ames tu pene, aru. Pero yo quería saber… ya sabes, como es el sexo entre hombres…aru."

"Ah, eso." El inglés puso una expresión más seria de repente. "¿Y como mierda esperas que sepa? ¿Me ves cara de mariquita o algo? Porque yo no le doy para ese lado."

"Pero seguro has visto mucho de eso, aru… Me refiero a que debes haber visto a otros hacerlo, aru. ¿No?"

"Si lo quieres fácil te lo diré fácil. Es un pene en tu culo, punto. Y no me preguntes más porque esas mariconadas no me interesan. Y hablando de mariconadas…" El rubio señalo con desinterés la puerta, donde un oficial se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

"¿Wang Yao?"

El chino supo que había llegado su momento. Tragó saliva mientras levantaba la mano lleno de temor. "Soy yo, aru."

"Parece que tienes una cita… ¿No es así?" El oficial sonrió con malicia, tomando a Yao de la muñeca y arrastrándolo fuera de su celda, cerrándola detrás de ambos.

Para sorpresa de Yao, el oficial no lo llevó directo donde el ruso, si no que estaba dirigiéndolo en sentido contrario.

"Bragisnki me dijo que quería darte la bienvenida… pero quien sabe, tal vez yo lo haga primero que él…" El oficial tocó sin pudor al chino en sus partes, haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco. "Será rapido…" murmuró mientras empezaba a deslizar su mano en los pantalones del chino.

"Disculpa… ¿Podrías soltar a Yao Yao antes de que decida cortarte aquello que tienes entre las piernas y follarte con tu propia erección, da?" El oficial se detuvo de pronto al escuchar la voz del ruso detrás de ellos. "Yo solo… estaba comprobando que no tuviera armas. Esta limpió." Murmuró al tiempo que retiraba la mano de la zona baja del chino y lo llevaba hasta la celda de enfrente, empujando a Yao adentro y cerrando al instante. Tienes 3 horas, Bragisnki."

El otro sonrió. "No necesito más."

* * *

**Holiii :D**

**Bien, primero que nada, se que me demore con este update, mátenme (¿) pero a mi madre se le daño su PC y me pide mi laptop, y me la pide justo en las horas que yo suelo escribir -.-**

**Pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado, y pronto subiré mas :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Con un fuerte empujón Yao fue arrojado dentro de la celda ajena, y escuchó como el guardia echaba el cerrojo tras de él. El chino se puso en pie rápidamente, sin levantar la mirada. No lo había visto aun, pero sabía quien estaba frente a él. "Aquí estoy, aru…" murmuró a forma de saludo, mientras sus dorados ojos miraban al suelo, y su corazón se aceleraba por los nervios. El ruso dio un paso al frente, haciendo notar aún más su atemorizante presencia. El chino era todo lo contrario a Braginski. El ruso era alto y de contextura gruesa, con el cabello claro, casi blanco, así como la nieve, y sus ojos violeta, hermosos como la lavanda pero fríos… ; mientras que Yao era bajo y delgado, con su lacio cabello negro, como el azabache, y ojos dorados, como la miel… o cómo un inmenso campo de trigo bajo el sol. Cálido.

"¿Tienes miedo, da?"

"No, aru…" mintió el chino mientras se abrazaba protectoramente con los brazos, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo. No sabía que sentir o esperar, realmente. Pero si hubiera una palabra que definiera su estado de ánimo, probablemente sería… expectante. Nervioso. Aterrado. El ruso sonrió de lado mientras lo tomaba del mentón, obligándole a mirarlo. "Que bueno que hayas decidido venir, Yao Yao~". El chino sólo asintió, sintiendo como aquellos si aquellos ojos penetraran su alma. Sus ojos usualmente fríos y tristes, ahora quemaban como fuego.

"No tuve alternativa, aru…" Admitió con algo de recelo mientras ambas miradas seguían conectadas, y Yao empezaba a sentir un ligero temblor de anticipación correr por su cuerpo. Él sabía a lo que había venido, y Bragisnki también. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería…gentil, o rudo? Después de todo, sería su primera vez… Yao tragó saliva tan solo de imaginarlo, y cerró los ojos. Mientras más rápido terminara todo, mejor. "Hagamos esto de una vez, aru."

"Me alegra que estés tan dispuesto…" sonrió aun sin alejarse de él. Yao podía sentir su respiración y la propia mezclarse, estaban tan cerca que temía que su el otro pudiera oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Para sorpresa del chino, el ruso no hizo nada de lo que él hubiera esperado, si no que, por el contrario lo hizo tomar asiento, aunque de una manera un tanto violenta. Aunque no había sido su intención lastimarlo. Con una sonrisa infantil fue a sentarse a su lado, invadiendo completamente el espacio personal del chino. "Lamento ser un tanto brusco con Yao Yao… No soy muy bueno siendo gentil…" Le acarició con el pulgar la mejilla, mientras se acercaba un poco más. "Pero… intentaré ser lo más gentil que pueda esta vez…, porque…porque me gustaría que Yao Yao y yo fuéramos más que amigos…"

El chino se estremeció con aquel roce y con aquellas palabras, sintiendo que se sonrojaba un poco. "¿Más que amigos, aru?" Lo miró sorprendido, mientras el ruso continuaba acariciando su mejilla, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos violeta.

"Cuéntame de ti…" pidió amablemente, tomando la mano del chino con gentileza, y sonriendo. "Quiero saber todo sobre Yao Yao~"

"Pues…" el chino se rascó la nuca, sorprendido por aquella repentina pregunta y cambio de conversación. "No mucho, aru. Soy el mayor de cinco hermanos, aru. Trabajaba de asistente en una oficina, y de mesero en un bar para mantenerlos, aru. Eran trabajos de poca paga pero me gustaba hacerlos porque así ayudaba a mis hermanos…" sonrió un tanto melancólico, sin poder creer que le estuviera hablando de todo aquello. "Y todos nos queríamos, aru. ¡Incluso Kiku! Que aunque siempre se lo ve tan serio, estoy seguro de que nos quería mucho también, aru. Aunque ahora, no sé como podré mantenerlos desde aquí… Nuestros padres murieron temprano, así que me quedó toda la responsabilidad, aru."

El ruso escuchó con atención cada palabra del otro, sonriendo. "Debió ser duro para Yao Yao." Murmuró mientras se acomodaba un poco en la cama, acercándose aún más a él. "Pero… ahora estoy yo para hacerte sentir mejor…" con delicadeza, posó un suave beso en sus labios.

El chino se sonrojó al instante, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por detenerlo. Al contrario, cerró sus ojos involuntariamente, mientras el mayor le tomaba de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

"Lo siento…" murmuró el mayor entre besos. "Quería aguantar un poco más pero, ya no pude resistir... Me vuelves loco. Yao" Sin alejarse de sus labios, empezó a acariciar los costados con sus fuertes manos. "Quiero que seas solo mio, Yao Yao… "

Yao notó como era recostado en la cama, e Iván se posicionaba sobre él. Estaba sucediendo, realmente estaba sucediendo, y él no estaba haciendo nada para impedirlo. De hecho, hasta le parecía agradable la forma en que el mayor jugaba con su cabello y dejaba suaves besos en su rostro. Iván sonrió al ver que el chino no se oponía y besó sus labios con hambre, empezando a desvestirlo. "Eres tan…, tan lindo, Yao Yao. Mi pequeña muñeca matryoska. Mi girasol…" Yao sintió su respiración entrecortarse, mientras lentamente se iba dejando llevar por un mar de lujuria y pasión.

Bdkjnfddjñkfna

"¿Y? Parece que la noche estuvo muy movida, ¿no? Y con eso quiero decir que culeaste toda la noche. Tsk. ¿Ya te dejaron el culo como un coladero?" Arthur rió bufonamente mientras se revolcaba en sus sabanas. "¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te dolió? No me digas que… te gustó, ¿o si, Yao? ¿Fue brusco? Seguro que sí, después de todo es un animal, salvaje, hijo de puta… ¡Sólo mirate! Si a duras penas puedas caminar." volvió a reír mientras agarraba una botella sin abrir del suelo. "Y no digas que no pasó nada movido, porque tus putos gritos no me dejaban dormir." Esta vez lo miró un tanto ceñudo, y con ojeras un tanto más marcadas. "Exijo saberlo todo ya, pero sin detalles que no necesitó saber como te la metió ni que tan grande era." Hizo una mueca de asco mientras se sentaba en el bordillo de la cama "De todos modos nadie es más grande que yo" sonrió autocomplacido cruzándose de brazos. "Ni siquiera el albino con sus cinco metros. Cualquier jodido imbécil sabe que eso es anatómicamente imposible… Tsk. En serio. Ahora habla, princesa."

"No…, no estuvo tan mal, supongo… E-es decir, pudo ser mucho peor, no estoy diciendo que me haya gustado, aru." El chino caminó lento hasta que encontró donde sentarse, y al hacerlo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

"¿Nada mas? ¡Quiero saber hasta el último puto detalle!"

"Pero dijiste que no querías detalles, aru…"

"!No me contradigas! Tú solo no seas muy grafico, ¿yes?"

El chino suspiró. La verdad no se sentía con ganas de contarle sobre lo que había pasado a Arthur. Aquello era algo personal. Aun podía recordar cada palabra y cada beso del otro. La forma un tanto dolorosa en que se introdujo en su cuerpo, tomando su virginidad, y el vaivén con el que se movía, haciéndolo gritar de placer. Y por ultimo, la forma en que había sentido su interior llenarse del cálido líquido del otro. Se mordió el labio avergonzado, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos. "Necesito una ducha, aru."

"¿Te terminó adentro?"

"N-no cambies de tema así de fácil, aru!"

El inglés sonrió malicioso. "¿Entonces te termino adentro?"

El chino lo miró ceñudo, pero al final sólo suspiró. "Sí, aru…"

"Ya veo…" intentó poner un rostro serio, pero le era imposible, y pronto soltó una carcajada. "Lo siento, lo siento, ¡Es que es tan gracioso!"

"Yo no le veo la gracia, aru…"

"Ten, toma un poco." El inglés le arrojó la botella, y el chino la atrapó a penas. "Quiero emborracharte para que me cuentes todo de una puta vez, aunque ya que te lo dije, supongo que no va a funcionar."

El chino sonrió un tanto, y le devolvió la botella. "Yo no bebo, aru. Pero, supongo que no podría ser tan malo si te cuento…"

Rápidamente, el chino le relató lo que había sucedido a Arthur, quien no paraba de hacer preguntas incómodas a cada segundo. "Y al final dijo que… que le gustaba y que era muy lindo, y que quería tener algo serio conmigo, aru ¡Dijo tantas cosas bonitas, aru!" Al terminar, el semblante del inglés se veía un tanto más serio.

"No dudo que seas la mierda más hermosa del planeta, pero ¿En verdad te creíste toda esa basura? Tsk."

"¿A qué te refieres, aru?"

"Sabía que eras un jodido imbécil, pero ya veo que te subestimé. ¿Realmente crees que Braginski querría una relación contigo? Sólo te quiere para sexo, y tarde o temprano te vas a dar cuenta. Posiblemente más temprano que tarde. Quiere que seas su puta geisha, ¿entiendes? (¿Las geishas son de China, verdad?)Todo eso romance barato que te dijo es pura basura. Ese matón piensa con la entrepierna, ¿oíste? Seguro ahorita ya se esta tirando a alguien más. (Creo que hasta el francés de la otra celda tiene menos libido que Iván) ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te dije sobre él? Es un puto violador, además de asesino y mafioso. Y de pasó también es pedófilo. ¿Lo sabías? Antes de ser encerrado por toda su jodida existencia, uno de los cargos por los que fue acusado fue de abuso a menores. En la mansión donde vivía, tenía varios subordinados y demás empleados. Muchos de ellos menores de edad, y a quienes explotaba y abusaba. Hasta que un día uno de ellos se cansó y lo fue a acusar. No sólo lo acuso de todos los cargos que ya sabemos, si no que también denunció que constantemente agredía sexualmente a sus empleados. Pero tenía un especial 'cariño', por decirlo así, con el más pequeño de todos. Raivis. Un joven de apenas 11 años, prácticamente un niño. Era como su esclavo sexual personal, aunque el juraba que 'se amaban'. Tsk. Maldito enfermo. El pobre niño tenía cortes en la espalda, y estaba en las peores condiciones que te puedas imaginar. Era obvia la forma brutal en que Iván solía violarlo. Incluso lo humillaba ante los demás, obligándolo a tener relaciones con él públicamente, vestido de maid y no sé que otras cosas más. Es un pobre pederasta, enfermo sexual. Sin contar que es un bruto. Tiene el historial de lo más crueles y violentos asesinatos a sangre fría. Es un sádico. Todos aquí en la prisión lo saben. Y creo que todos ya han sido su putita hasta ahora. Es obvio que quiere divertirse con algo, mejor dicho alguien, nuevo. No seas estúpido Yao y abre los ojos. Reacciona, ¿si? Braginski no podría tener una relación ni con un perro (aunque no dudo que practique la zoofilia), porque es peor que en un animal. Ese hombre no sabe amar. No sabe lo que es amor. Todo lo que hace lo hace pensando en si mismo. Sólo busca un hueco donde meterla para darse placer. Y no es que me importe tu jodida vida, ni mucho menos… es sólo que… no quisiera que luego vengas llorándome como una nena. Detesto a las nenas."

"Pero…, pero fue tan gentil conmigo, aru…"

"Quiere engañarte. Pero si no me crees, no importa. Parece que prefieres creerle a quien abusa de ti que a quien te aconseja. Sólo no me vengas llorando cuando se porté como un imbécil y te viole hasta sacarte sangre."

"Él no haría eso, aru... ¿o si, aru?" El chino se mordió el labio nervioso. Había una parte de él que se negaba a creer lo que el rubio decía. Los recuerdos de aquella noche, y todo lo que el ruso le había dicho le hacía creer que Arthur mentía. Aunque por otro lado, era sumamente posible que todo aquello fuera verdad. Dudaba que el inglés le estuviera engañando, y aún así, cuando recordaba la forma en que el otro lo miraba y lo abrazaba, llegando hasta el fondo de él…

"Lo haría. Y cosas mucho peores." Respondió Arthur ceñudo.

"P-pero… No puede ser TAN malo, ¿verdad, aru?"

"¿Y lo sigues defendiendo?" Arthur se apartó unos mechones de la cara, y tomó a Yao del rostro, haciendo que lo mire directamente. "Dime. ¿Te gusta Braginski? ¿Te enamoraste de ese maldito bastardo?" Entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz.

"Yo, aru… n-no, aru. ¡Claro que no, aru!" El chino apartó la mirada muy sonrojado. ¿Gustarle Iván? No, claro que no era eso. No podía ser eso. "Yo no siento nada por el, aru. No puedo e-enamorarme de quien abuso de mi, aru…"

"Si te gusta no es violación, ni abuso, y parece evidente que lo disfrutaste mucho…"

"T-te digo que no me gusta, aru…"

"Entonces muy bien. Veo que aun tienes algo de sentido común, princesa." El inglés se apartó y desordenó las lacios cabellos del chino, de manera un tanto afectuosa. "Pero si llegas a enamorarte de él, creeme que te arrancó las bolas con mis propias manos. Y ahora pasame más ron que quiero emborracharme."

**Holo :D ¿creian que me desapareci y mori y abandone esta fic como todas las demás? :D pues NO. Lo que pasa es que me cambie de ciudad :D y pues mis padres se demoraron un siglo en contratar internet de nuevo D: Pero ya tengo :D Suerte que utilize el tiempo libre para avanzar esta fic nwn La verdad me costo bastante D: Ojala el largo sea lo suficiente para calmar su sed de fic (¿)**

**Bueno~ que opinan? Esta bien la forma en que la escribo? Creen que debería cambiar la fic a M? Alguna sugerencia, consejo, correcion? Alguien sabe lo que va a ocurrir? A que no~**

**Recuerden que recibo desde besos hasta tomatazos :D (¿) **

**Pd_ Rolers del mundo, cambien a VK! (Ahí revivi a todos mis pjs despues de la matanza de fb y es altamente recomendable :D tiene musiquita y es cool owo)**


End file.
